Daijobou ima !
by Mamama-chan
Summary: Le passé est loin de nous, mais il nous rattrapes toujours ...[Yaoi][GaaSasu], Fic écrite pour Pink Awa !


**J'l'avais promis à Pink-Awa, qui avait eu juste à une question que j'avais posée dans ma fic SIHHT, cette fic, et vu qu'c'était la première à m'avoir dit le couple qu'elle voulait …J'commence par elle ( : **

**Pour toi chite Pink-Awa ! ( :**

_Désolée d'pas avoir pu poster plus tôt, mon internet marchait plus vu que mes vieux avaient changés d'opérateur ...J'vais rattraper toutes mes fics, donc désolée du retard ;;_**  
**

**O**_m_**o**I**_d_E : D**_a_I**j**_O**b**_o**U **_I_m**a !**

- Souvenir : tout va bien maintenant !-

**Genre : **_Yaoi, Humour, General, Romance._

**Couple : **_GaaraSasu (Mon tout premier, indulgence oblige /sors/) _

**Note1 :**_ Bah comme j'l'ai dit, fic écrite pour Pink-Awa, et mon premier ET sans doute dernier GaaraSasu de ma vie (Comment j'ai pu séparer Sasu-chan de sa drogue blonde ?)_

**Note2 : **_Mes notes entre parenthèses, et pensées des persos en italiques …Ah wi, désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe !_

**Bonne lecture ! ( :**

**vVv**

3 ans s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis ce fameux concours pour choisir les nouveaux Chuunins, mais ils s'en rappelaient comme si s'était hier : Toutes les difficultés qu'ils avaient dut subir, pour finalement aboutir à une bataille entre eux …quand le ninja du sable avait comprit qu'il était tombé contre Uchiha, dans un sens il était heureux, mais dans l'autre, il aurait voulut se taper la tête contre le mur, et maudire le hasard.

**vVv**

Gaara se souvient encore de ce combat contre lui, il en frissonne encore : Chair contre chair, leurs sang bouillonnant de désir et de victoire en même temps, leurs acharnements vis-à-vis de l'autre. Une lutte contre l'amour qu'ils portaient l'un pour l'autre, en quelques sortes.

Mais voilà, alors qu'une porte pouvait être ouverte pour eux, une autre se referma, pour changer leurs chemins : Maintenant, il était Kazekage, et lui, il était devenu le disciple favori de cette vipère d'Orochimaru. Pratiquement impossible pour qu'ils puissent se revoir un jour. Mais, le destin en décidera-t-il autrement ?

**vVv**

Chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cette pièce froide et remplie par les ténèbres le jour comme la nuit, Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser encore et encore à _lui_ et à _leur_ combat. C'était plus fort que lui. Il repensait aussi pas mal à son dernier affrontement contre Naruto, mais avec lui, ce n'était pas pareil : le petit blond, il le considérait comme son véritable frère, ces combats débiles pouvaient être considérés comme une dispute. Mais avec le contrôleur du sable, tout était différent …Très différent. Et puis, le brun s'était enfin avoué qu'il était content, lorsqu'il le surprenait à l'observer pendant ses entraînements pour leur match avec Kakashi -senseï. N'empêche, il aurait très bien put lui foutre un bon chidori dans la gueule, histoire de lui rappeler qu'il avait droit à un peu d'intimité. Mais finalement, il se disait qu'il devait sans doute l'avoir oublié, ou le détester à cause de la connerie qu'il avait faite, à savoir laisser son village pour un Sannin devenu assoiffé et fou de pouvoir.

**vVv**

Devant son bureau, rempli de tonnes de paperasse de divers villages et régions, Gaara avait encore gardé ce petit bout de papier avec un numéro, _son_ numéro. C'était dans sa poche qu'il le laissait, histoire de lui remonter un peu le moral lorsqu'il le touchait, avant de reprendre la lecture de ces feuilles, armé d'un stylo plume à l'encre rouge-sang. Lui aussi il y repense, à lui, à eux, à tout. Que devait-il faire alors qu'il pensait à lui ? Faisait-il de même ? Ou l'avait-il complètement oublié, trop omnibulé par cette putain de vengeance, quitte à tout massacrer sur son passage, même ses êtres les plus chers, pour retrouver son frère, et le tuer, sur le coup de la haine ?

**vVv**

Un beau matin, alors que Sasuke tournait encore et encore dans ce lit trop dur pour pouvoir y rester plus de cinq minutes sans bouger (bah ouais c'est budget limité à Otô tiens ! ), on frappa à la porte de « sa » chambre. Kabuto …Il avait beau être sympathique avec son sourire innocent, mais le brun ne l'aimait pas, non, pas du tout même …

« - Ôhayo, Sasuke-kun.

-Hmm, répondit-il nonchalamment –comme à son habitude-

- Orochimaru-sama a une mission pour vous. »

Il se leva de son lit, faisant face à l'homme qui se tenait à l'entrée de la porte, qui lui tendait un papier un peu froissé. Sasuke l'attrapa avec sa froideur naturelle, pour y lire le contenu :

_Sasuke-kun_

_Je sais qu'en ce moment, tu n'es pas trop d'humeur à vouloir rester cloitré ici sans rien faire, _

_Une mission d'infiltration dans le bureau du nouveau Kazekage, **Sabaku no Gaara, **t'es confiée_

_Histoire de te dégourdir un peu les jambes._

_Orochimaru_

Rien qu'à la vue de ce nom, son cœur manqua un battement. Pour être bien sûr, il relu une seconde, une troisième fois : aucuns doutes, il y'avait bien écrit _son_ nom. Malgré cette douce chaleur qui était en train d'envahir ses veines, son aspect dur et froid resta de même :

« - Une mission d'infiltration ? Tss, et ça va servir à quoi ?

- Eh bien, à pouvoir voler des papiers concernant Konoha, étant donné que les deux pays sont alliés.

- Je vois …Et je pars quand ?

- Ce soir, à la nuit tombée, pour ne pas vous faire repérer. »

Kabuto reprit le papier, pour le rouler en boule et le jeter par terre. En offrant son même sourire « je suis innocent et pur » à l'Uchiha, il repartit vers les bureaux du Sannin légendaire, le temps de laisser au brun le temps de se préparer pour sa première mission pour Otô no Kuni.

**vVv**

La nuit arriva beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude, à la stupeur de Sasuke. De lourds nuages ombrageaient ce ciel étoilé, ne laissant percevoir que quelques rayons de la Lune.

Ce fut Orochimaru en personne qui frappa à la porte de son nouveau disciple.

« Es-tu prêt, Sasuke-_kun_ ? », demanda-t-il, avec son énième sourire en coin

Mais il n'eût aucune réponse, ce qui remplaça son sourire amusé en un soupir de mécontentement. L'on vit ensuite arriver le grand brun, un sac à dos sur son dos, un long Katana que maintenait sa main droite. Il fut rapidement suivit par le médecin ninja, qui devait l'escorter jusqu'à la capitale du pays du vent. (En fait j'sais pas si Suna c'est la capitale, c'est juste par feeling …)

Lorsque Sasuke sorti pour la première fois, après être resté cloîtré dans ce taudis pendant plusieurs mois sans s'ouvrir vers l'extérieur, il fut heureux de sentir le vent frais et doux fouetter son visage. Ses cheveux bougeaient au gré du vent, et, respirer cet air si pur et si amical lui donnait une sorte d'adrénaline, si il pouvait, il serait déjà en train de courir et d'hurler à en perdre haleine au monde entier qu'il était libre, déserteur ou pas.

« - Allons-y, Kabuto »

Après un bref hochement de tête de la part de celui-ci, ils s'évaporèrent aussitôt dans la nature.

**vVv**

« - Kazekage-sama, une information d'extrême importance vient d'arriver !  
- …Même en pleine nuit, je n'ai pas le droit à avoir la paix ?, soupira l'interpellé.

Sans même laisser le temps au ninja de dire ne serait-ce qu'un autre mot, Gaara était déjà debout, n'ayant que pour seul vêtement un bas de pyjama …Non, excusez moi, un caleçon.

« - Allez, je t'écoute.

- Kazekage-sama …D'après les informations de nos espions de Suna …Une infiltration aurait lieu ici, dans un temps très court.

- Et c'est tout ? Ecoutes, tu sais bien que personne n'a jamais réussit à pénétrer le village sans jamais se faire démasquer avant l'heure …Ce n'est pas ce justicier du dimanche qui va faire exception.

- Malheureusement, je pense que si … »

Le visage du garçon du sable, si serein au départ, se transforma aussitôt en incompréhension lorsqu'il entendit ces mots.

« - Et, pourquoi donc, Gumitsü ?

Ces inconnus mystérieux …Il y'a plus de 70 des chances qu'ils viennent de la part d'Orochimaru … »

**vVv**

Le soleil laissait percevoir ses premiers rayons, laissant tout juste le temps à l'Uchiha de trouver une solution pour se promener dans tout Suna sans pour autant être démasqué.

« - Un _Henge no jutsu_ suffira, avait-il expliqué à Kabuto

- Vous êtes sûr ? Cette technique requiert beaucoup de chakra, imaginez si vous reprenez votre forme originelle en plein milieu de votre parcours !

- Laisse Kabuto, je sais ce que je fais … » murmura Sasuke d'un ton peu rassurant.

Sur ce, il laissa en plan le ninja aux lunettes, se dirigeant maintenant vers le village du sable, ayant au préalable fait sa métamorphose : ses cheveux, qui étaient à l'origine couleur noir corbeau, étaient maintenant d'un brun clair, très clair. Ses yeux étaient à présent vert émeraude, sans oublier sa tenue vestimentaire, discret mais efficace, pour ne pas réveiller les soupçons. L'Uchiha était fin près pour commencer sa mission …

**vVv**

Suna était horrible, grouillé de monde, et il faisait au moins 20° de plus qu'à Otô. Bref, c'était l'enfer pour le brun, qui non seulement déteste serpenter entre des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes, mais si en plus il faisait une chaleur accablante …Autant se tirer une balle dans le crâne ! Mais bon, vu que c'est Sasuke, l'auteuse le laisse en vie …

Le possesseur du Sharingan observait n'importe où, essayant de trouver le bâtiment imposant où y était installé le bureau du Kazekage. Il en avait marre, les gens ici étaient vraiment …Bizarres. Ils étaient pratiquement tous à moitié à poil, ils semblaient tous se connaître, et puis …Dans chaque nouvelle rue qu'il traversait, il avait le droit aux regards curieux et intéressés des villageois.

Finalement, il s'était dit qu'il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour pouvoir arriver dans cette sorte de tour, et voler ces putains de papier à la noix sans se faire prendre.

« - Oh mais je vous connais vous ! N'êtes vous pas le fils du chef de Hoshi no Kuni ? »

Sasuke était sûr que cette phrase lui était adressée …Et là, il comprit qu'il venait de résoudre le problème. Avant de se retourner, un sourire de victoire franchit ses lèvres.

« - Hai,

- Ah, toujours aussi timide, hein ? J'suis sûr que tu ne te rappelle même pas de moi, tu devais avoir …4 ou 5 ans lorsque tu m'avais vu ! »

Un marchand de fruits et légumes connaissait si bien les gens de haute renommée ? Il aura tout vu à Suna.

« - H…Hai, vous avez raison.

- Alors, que viens-tu faire ici, dans notre beau et chaud village ? »

Ah ça, pour être chaud, il était chaud …L'Uchiha n'en pouvait plus de parler avec ce clown de première, qu'il en finisse et vite !

« - Eh bien …Il faut que je vois …Votre chef …Mais, je ne sais pas …Ou il est …

- Hmm, écoutes je vais t'y accompagner, comme ça t'auras pas d'embrouilles mon ptit gars ! »

Sans même pouvoir contester, le voilà embarqué avec ce vieux bonhomme à la moustache plus que longue, vers le bureau du chef du Pays du Vent, _son_ bureau …Plus ils s'approchaient, plus son cœur battait vite, on pourrait croire qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine tellement il tapait fort.

**vVv**

Gaara n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit, tellement cette nouvelle l'avait marqué. 70 des chances que l'intrus soit d'Otô …Donc, 70 des chances qu'il s'agisse de lui ? Ca serait tellement impensable, mais si réel en même temps. Le destin pouvait donc jouer en notre faveur parfois ?

Bref, cela n'empêcha en rien que l'adolescent de 15 ans soit devant son bureau, avec des cernes qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux genoux, et une tête plus qu'endormie.

On frappa soudainement à la porte. Sans savoir ce qui allait s'en suivre, il autorisa l'entrée.

« - Kazekage-sama, le fils du chef du pays de l'étoile est là. »

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que l'information fasse le tour du cerveau du rouquin …Il n'était pas censé venir la semaine prochaine ce gars là ?

« - Ah, oui, fit-il comme si ne rien n'était, fais le entrer, et laisse nous seuls je te prie.

- Bien, Gaara-sama »

**vVv**

Sasuke ne sait pas comment il s'était retrouvé si vite dans cette pièce, mais lorsqu'il fut enfermé seul avec lui, il avait faillit faire une attaque, tellement il était heureux et terrorisé en même temps : Heureux, de pouvoir enfin voir son visage après 3 ans d'absence, mais terrorisé qu'il découvre qui était caché derrière cette fausse identité …

**vVv**

Quand ce jeune homme était seul, face à lui, il ne sait comment il l'a sut, mais Gaara savait que c'était _Lui_. Il ressentait la même aura de chakra que lors de leur dernière rencontre, mais cette force était quand même beaucoup plus puissante qu'il y'a 3 ans. Même avec un _Henge_ de haute volée, il avait réussit à le cerner. Ah, c'était tellement bien parfois d'être Kazekage !

**vVv**

Le silence régnait, à la fois doux et terrifiant. Ils se regardaient tous les deux droit dans les yeux, aucuns des deux garçons n'essayant de détourner son regard. Cette autre information avait mit Gaara sur la voie, car, le fils du Hoshikage, jamais il n'aurait osé faire ça, jamais. Cela confirmait donc son hypothèse …Avec ces deux idées, 90 de chances. Comment trouver les 10 derniers ?

« - Alors, tu es venu pour l'Alliance, c'est bien ça ? », murmura le garçon du sable, d'une voix rauque.

Sasuke se retint au mieux pour ne pas rougir, ou ne faire ne serait-ce qu'un simple mouvement.

« - H-Hai, pour l'Alliance, » répéta-t-il, calmement.

Un sourire amusé s'étira sur les lèvres du Kazekage. Ce qui ne rassura pas pour autant l'Uchiha, qui avait comprit qu'il venait de faire une connerie …

D'un geste lent, il se leva de sa chaise, avant d'avancer lentement, mais sûrement, vers son invité surprise. Leurs cœurs battaient aussi vite l'un que l'autre, ils le savaient très bien. Le rouquin plongea soudainement sa main dans sa poche, ce qui provoqua un petit sursaut de la part du brun. Ce cette poche sorti un bout de papier chiffonné, avec le numéro …Le numéro 4 (Je sais plus exactement si c'est ce chiffre, mais bon)

« - 'Ca', ça ne te dis pas quelque chose ? »

**vVv**

Sans même s'en rendre contre, Sasuke reprit sa véritable forme, l'Henge no Jutsu s'étant dissipé après avoir croisé le visage victorieux de Gaara. Tout semblait s'être figé autour de lui. Il aurait voulu courir vers la porte pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes, mais son corps refusait de bouger. Il vit le chef du village s'approcher à pas lent vers lui, ce qui l'alarma encore plus.

« - Alors ? T'as perdu ta langue, _Sasuke _? », murmura Gaara, d'une voix rempli de désir.

L'Uchiha n'arrivait même pas à faire provenir un son de sa bouche. Il se sentait vulnérable face à lui. Tel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il le vit passer sa main derrière sa nuque, et presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le possesseur du Sharingan se laissa totalement faire, étant tellement content que ce moment si attendu par l'un et l'autre était enfin arrivé. Le baiser se termina enflammer et plein de passion (C'est l'effet de Suna ça/sors/), avec un Uchiha plaqué contre le mur, et …Un monstre face à lui.

« - **Gaara est mort, c'est moi, Shukaku qui ait prit sa place pour l'éternité ! »**

Un rire sadique et maudit envahi la pièce, puis soudain, tout devint noir …

**vVv**

Un cri …Une respiration saccadée …Un, deux, plusieurs sanglots …

« Hey, Sasu-chan, ça va ? »

L'interpellé se retourna, faisant face à Gaara, ses yeux remplis d'incompréhension.

Sasuke poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement, avant de se blottir dans ses bras.

« - Alors ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? », chuchota le garçon du sable, caressant doucement les cheveux du brun.

« -J'ai fait …Un cauchemar, lui répondit-il. »

L'on entendit Gaara soupirer en disant un « Encore ? » , puis de prendre possession des lèvres de son amant.

« - T'inquiètes, Shukaku, il est mort depuis longtemps …

- J'sais …Tss, pourquoi j'suis tombé amoureux de toi ? Même la nuit, t'hantes mes rêves ! »

Pour toute réponse, Gaara le plaqua contre le lit, l'embrassant pour une énième fois :

« -J'sais pas …C'est peut-être parce que je suis trop fort au lit, hein ?

J'attends de voir ça, » susurra Sasuke à l'oreille de son petit-ami

La suite ? Ce ne sont pas eux qui vont s'en plaindre, croyez moi !

**vVv**

Naruto : Pourquoi j'suis pas avec Sasu-chan ?

Sasuke : Pourquoi j'suis pas avec Naru-chan ?

Gaara : Pourquoi j'suis pas avec Kanki-chan ?

L'auteuse : Pourquoi vous pourriez pas fermer votre bouche, pour une fois ?

Sasuke : En plus j'suis Uke !

Naruto : En plus, il est Uke !

Gaara : Lalala j'suis Seme, lalala

L'Auteuse : Au moins y'en a un de content …Rewieuws ?


End file.
